


Не один

by escuadrilla



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning After, Sanctum Sanctorum Is a Good Bro, Slow Dancing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Утро после той ночи, когда они со Стивеном решили всё же попробовать.





	Не один

**Author's Note:**

> Пусть это будет какая-нибудь другая развилка мультиверса, начиная с событий ВБ.
> 
> Написано на Комбо-фест "На троих" в Stark, Strange & Co community

Тони проснулся один. 

Стивена не было. В этой комнате вообще ничего не было, кроме окна, скрытого за плотными тёмными шторами, и этой гигантской кровати с четырьмя высокими резными стойками, об одну из которых он крепко приложился ночью лбом. Стивен с чего-то счёл это поводом немедленно вытащить член из его задницы, но ночью больно не было, ночью было бесконечно хорошо. А ещё — Тони ясно помнил, несмотря на туман, ещё не рассеявшийся в голове — ночью, засыпая в руках Стивена, он думал о том, как проснётся — в его руках.

Но Стивена не было.

На деревянных стойках кровати были вырезаны маленькие обезьяньи мордочки. Интересно, они отпечатались у него на лбу?

Между штор пробивался неяркий свет, они легко колыхались, будто от ветра, но с Бликер-стрит не доносилось ни звука. То ли утро было совсем ранним, то ли тут была замешана какая-нибудь шумоподавляющая магия.

— Пятница, который час? — по привычке окликнул он.

Пятницы, разумеется, тоже не было. Смартфон и очки остались где-то внизу, на пути между неоготической столовой и необарочной гостиной, вместе со всей его одеждой. Впрочем, в спальне Стивена Тони оказался в первый раз, порталом (голый Стивен, наколдовывающий портал — зрелище, которое он надеется не забыть никогда), и даже не был уверен, что спальня — «наверху», и если наверху, то — где именно. Однажды он таки вытряс со Стивена признание, что в летописи Храма упоминаются случаи, когда гости заблудились насмерть. Стивен, конечно же, добавил, что те гости наверняка были идиотами и что на орбитальной исследовательской станции, которую строит Тони, заблудиться намного проще. 

Вот ещё. На его станции безупречная навигация.

Неуютно поёжившись, Тони отвернулся от окна, чтобы рассмотреть развесистую люстру, — и мгновенно вскинулся на постели, потому что прямо перед ним в воздухе вспыхнули крупные угловатые буквы:

«ДОБРОЕ УТРО».

Быстро стукнув пальцем по центру груди и почувствовав лишь собственную голую кожу, Тони чертыхнулся: контейнер с нанитами остался в мастерской. Ещё бы: он же просто собирался на ужин к другу…

Не сводя глаз с букв, Тони отодвинулся к изголовью кровати и натянул одеяло до груди. Сделал вдох, медленно выдохнул. Посмотрел внимательно.

Буквы не делали ничего угрожающего, разве что зависли немного дальше, тоже будто бы отпрянув, и переливались золотым светом, похожим на излучение от портала. Может, это какой-нибудь магический пейджер? 

Подумав, Тони решил не паниковать.

Он ненавидит магию. Он влюбился в мага. Что поделать, в его жизни ничего не бывает просто. 

Тем временем строчка исчезла, на её месте вспыхнула другая: 

«ХРАНИТЕЛЮ ПРИШЛОСЬ ОТЛУЧИТЬСЯ В КАМАР-ТАДЖ. ПРОИСШЕСТВИЕ В БИБЛИОТЕКЕ».

Не пейджер: за Стивеном не водилось привычки говорить о себе в третьем лице, впрочем, как и набирать сообщения капслоком. Ладно. Тони на всякий случай кивнул. Пришлось — так пришлось. Если говорить о непростой жизни, Стивенова даст его собственной сто очков вперёд.

Строчка сменилась следующей:

«ЧУВСТВУЙ СЕБЯ КАК ДОМА ) ».

«Вот это вряд ли», — подумал Тони, но вслух ничего не сказал — вдруг дом обидится. Что будет, если обидеть Нью-Йоркский храм, он предпочёл бы не знать. Стивен объяснял, что Храм не обладает развитым сознанием — только выполняет простые команды и временами резонирует с настроением Хранителя, что бы это ни значило. Похоже, Стивен не всё знает о вверенном ему Храме. 

Буквы исчезли, скобочка смайлика повисела в воздухе золотым полумесяцем, прежде чем растаять.

— Хорошо, я попробую, Чеширский дом.

Обернувшись одеялом — разгуливать голым по малознакомому разумному дому было как-то неловко, — Тони спустил ноги на пол. Когда что-то мягкое вдруг обхватило его ступни, Тони, к чести своей, не заорал, только дёрнул ногами вверх. 

На ногах были пушистые тапки.

«ПРОСТИ», — загорелось в воздухе.

— Ничего, — пробормотал Тони.

Две аккуратных стопки с одеждой появились на кровати более… постепенно. В одной оказались его собственные брюки с рубашкой, сложенные ровной стопкой и судя по приятному запаху, выстиранные и даже выглаженные. Наверху стопки лежал его смартфон с очками. Рядом — так же аккуратно свёрнутый и перевязанный поясом халат, тёмно-синий, цвета Стивенова волшебного обмундирования, только ткань — мягкая, махровая. 

Тони потянулся было к смартфону, но передумал и развернул халат.

Представить, как Стивен ходит в нём по Храму, получалось плохо. Что он вообще делает по утрам? Может, сразу встаёт таким безупречным, готовым впитывать новые знания и отражать атаки из враждебных измерений? Бывают ли у него вообще дни со спокойным утром? У Тони они появились только недавно, когда он официально ушёл на супергеройскую пенсию.

Влезая в рукавах халата, Тони обнаружил этикетку. Новый, значит. И по размеру оказался впору. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Тони, взглянув почему-то на потолок. Если бы Стивен его сейчас видел, то веселился бы так же, как он сам, когда познакомил Стивена с Пятницей в своей мастерской. 

Вернувшись из ванной, примыкавшей к спальне, Тони вышел в коридор. Полутёмный, поблёскивающий по бокам витринами со всякими разными штуками, коридор ветвился и исчезал вдалеке. Пока Тони в замешательстве вертел головой по сторонам, на ближайшей развилке вспыхнула золотая стрелка, показывающая влево.

Тони пошёл за ней, чувствуя себя то ли Алисой в Стране чудес, то ли Тесеем в лабиринте. Как раз на днях они мирно болтали в кабинете у Стивена, и прямо из стены вдруг вывалилось существо с человеческим телом и рогатой плюшевой мордой. Тони даже не успел оглушить его из перчатки, собравшейся из наручных часов: Стивен, не поднимаясь с кресла, сделал пару жестов своими красивыми руками и запихнул существо обратно в то измерение, из которого оно явилось. Правда, помрачнел на весь остаток вечера, а когда Тони спросил, в чём дело, ответил что-то нехарактерно глупое. В том духе, что не может даже пригласить друга в гости так, чтобы обошлось без какой-нибудь опасной херни, и всякое такое. 

Опасная херня, по глубокому убеждению Тони, — это всякие психопаты с дурными идеями, заполучившие слишком могущественные артефакты. А это — так, мелкая рябь на поверхности мультиверса.

Послушно следуя за золотыми стрелками, на одном из поворотов Тони оказался у эркера с тремя высокими окнами, вот только вид в каждом окне отличался от двух других, и все они совершенно явно не выходили на Бликер-стрит. Тони остановился у того, за котором раскинулся зелёный луг, усеянный мелкими цветами. Тихий, бесконечный, он уходил за горизонт, а начинался, казалось, под самым окном.

— Можно? — спросил Тони, взглянув на потолок. Надо же куда-то смотреть, когда обращаешься к разумному дому.

В ответ створки с тихим щелчком раскрылись. Тони толкнул их, распахивая окно шире. Лицо обдало тёплым ветром. Закрыв глаза, Тони вдохнул полной грудью и вытянул руки в стороны. Запах разнотравья неуловимо напоминал запах Стивена, не хватало только лёгкого оттенка пергамента.

После этой ночи тело ныло от боли — непривычной, основательно забытой мышцами, в последние годы привыкшими к боли от сражений и долгого сидения за мониторами, а не к этой сладкой ломоте.

Когда Тони открыл глаза, на широком подоконнике перед ним стояла кружка кофе.

— Спасибо, — в очередной сказал Тони. 

Сел на подоконник, перекинул ноги наружу. Обхватил кружку руками, сделал глоток.

«Мне страшно, — бормотал вчера Стивен между бесстыдными бесконечными поцелуями, к которым они как-то незаметно вдруг перешли от своих обычных разговоров за ужином. — Там, на Титане, я видел миллионы вероятностей, где ты погибал, и миллионы, где ты терял всё, что любишь. Я боюсь быть так близко, я боюсь однажды стать причиной, и я даже не могу дать тебе хоть малую часть того, что ты терял».

Тони заткнул его собственным языком. Хоть они и победили, он терпеть не может вспоминать тот день.

В животе заурчало. Тони поставил пустую чашку на подоконник, она тут же исчезла. По-хорошему, надо бы вернуться в спальню, одеться и ехать в свои апартаменты в штаб-квартире Мстителей, откуда он до сих пор так и не съехал — некуда. Он давно привык просыпаться один, пусть со времён Титана и надеялся, что однажды, возможно, придётся отвыкать. 

«ТЫ ГОЛОДНЫЙ?», — зажглись буквы у него перед носом.

Но когда у него получалось по-хорошему?

— Определённо, — кивнул Тони. В конце коридора загорелась следующая стрелка.

На кухне Храма он почти никогда не бывал. Тони обычно приходил в гости с едой на вынос или вытаскивал Стивена в кафе под предлогом собственного зверского голода.

«ОМЛЕТ?» — зависло над плитой.

— Годится.

Готовить омлет — это хорошо. Готовить омлет — это как медитация, только с пользой. А при некотором опыте его приготовление можно растянуть на час. Тони вытащил из холодильника яйца, томаты и сыр, следуя указателям Храма, нашёл в ящиках масло, соль. Из целого шкафа с травами — не магазинными, а засушенными собственноручно Стивеном — долго выбирал те, чей запах был похож на запах с луга. 

Звук открывающегося портала раздался, когда Тони уже снял сковородку с плиты и принялся тереть на тёрке сыр. Он обернулся.

— Прости, — сказал Стивен, едва перешагнув границу пространств. — Мне необходимо было отлучиться. 

Стивен был одет по всей форме, застёгнутый на все свои пуговицы, завязанный на все свои завязочки. Отложив тёрку, Тони поплотнее запахнул халат.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Тони. Плащ, на мгновение обвив краем полы его плечо, ускользнул куда-то по своим тайным делам.

— Вполне, — сдержанно проговорил Стивен, не двигаясь с места. В глазах читалось: «я знал, что так и будет», на бледном лбу алела тонкая свежая царапина, — не считая того, что я бы запретил некоторым людям учиться грамоте. Примерно двум третям населения Земли. А ты, я смотрю, освоился.

По его голосу было совершенно непонятно, доволен он этим фактом или, наоборот, раздосадован.

— Вполне, — откликнулся Тони, разрезая омлет надвое и раскладывая по тарелкам. — Мы с Храмом неплохо поболтали. 

Стивен недоумённо поднял бровь.

— Поболтали?

— Ну да. А что, с тобой он не разговаривает огненными письменами? 

Стивен покачал головой:

— Как я неоднократно объяснял, с Хранителем у Храма существует слабая телепатическая связь, чтобы передавать простые распоряжения, но я не замечал за ним способность к письменной речи. Уходя, я просто попросил его защитить тебя в случае опасности.

— А он купил мне халат в «Блумингдэйлс», — Тони добавил последний штрих, разбросав по тарелкам сырные стружки.

— Купил — это вряд ли, — задумчиво проговорил Стивен.

— Ничего не знаю, это мой подарок.

Подхватив тарелки, Тони направился в столовую, к большому круглому столу. Тарелки поставил не рядом, а друг напротив друга. Он всё-таки уважает чужое личное пространство, каждый имеет право на посткоитальную отстранённость, каждый имеет право не делать свою непростую жизнь ещё сложнее.

— Я переоденусь и вернусь! — крикнул Тони, но вдруг почувствовал, как к виску прижалась колючая щека, а руки, чуть подрагивающие, обхватили его за талию.

— Я очень хотел проснуться с тобой вместе, Тони.

Одной ладонью Стивен притянул его к себе вплотную, другая осторожно легла на грудь. Рукава на его руках теперь были из такой же мягкой махровой ткани, как у него, только красные, с золотистой полосой на отворотах.

Значит, доктор Стивен Стрэндж всё-таки носит домашний халат.

— Хотел ещё до того, как… — Стивен сбивчиво заговорил ему на ухо, — господи, с чёртова Титана хотел.

— Я тоже, — Тони вжался в него спиной. Вот же два дурака.

Пальцы Стивена нырнули под край халата и замерли, едва прикоснувшись к его коже.

— Если ты останешься этой ночью, завтра я попробую ещё раз. Может быть, завтра получится.

— Не получится завтра — попробуем послезавтра.

— Если нет — будут другие дни.

— Обязательно будут.

Тони развернулся, крепко обхватил его за шею и уткнулся подбородком в плечо, вдыхая тёплый запах трав, пергамента и чего-то ещё, неясного, определённо нового, но вместе с тем — уже родного. Может, это и есть тот самый запах дома, о котором все говорят, а Тони никогда раньше не чувствовал?

Впереди, за спиной Стивена, в воздухе растворялись золотые буквы:

«ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО БУДУТ».

Тони улыбнулся и подмигнул потолку.


End file.
